Smalik Union for Economic Cooperation and Security
The Smalik Union for Economic Cooperation and Security (SUECS) (Bëltse: Smalikare Selol Ikanamisseda Parthalesmun or Kantsmun; Coare: Smeoc Meetas Mpeesylys Zystaa nta Leotas i; Gen: Qinna Smaliq mun Jettouqudun’as Eqonomin le Hordun; Lake-Kencari: Smalih ppe Nieces Ikanamik ppe Ziscitau sco Locest laem; North-Pocari: Nent Smalig Zitsenŏ Veħijŏħ đă Joevt i; Tak: Hə ti Gaat Ƕol kə Niif Roop n ŋǶoovu Keet o Hək Slt; Vaara: Soilikonsainóss Ikonomívirnasaltáivinos Huinikevinos’pi) is an international organisation between countries on the continent of Smalik. It was founded on 3 April 317 and will focus on economic and military cooperation between the member states. The member states of SUECS will initially create a customs union and a military organisation that should enhance and coordinate military cooperation between the members. History Between 308 and 316 AP Bowdani desintegrated until it was formally dissolved in October 316. Some former Bowdani territories decided that intensive cooperation between them continues to be necessary and after some informal talks in early 317 and a formal meeting in Taskä (Western Shore) on 1 February, SUECS was founded on 3 April by the Treaty of Er Qeet. The name and its abbreviation 'SUECS' were chosen before 'SUCCESS' (Smalik Union for Close Cooperation in Economy, Security, and Sustainability) as the latter was considered too arrogant. The initial four member states were the Coare Republic, the Duchy of Gen, the Free States of Tak, and the Free Republic of the Western Shore. Although they initially agreed upon a slow pace development of the organisation's tasks, the civil war that erupted in the neighbouring Lectern of United Kencari Peoples (LUKP) in 318 made the member states approve more hasty measures. On 15 February 319 the Kingdom of Bëltse and the nation of Vaara signed the accession treaty of SUECS; the parliament of Bëltse ratified the accession bill on 24 May 319 and has been a full member since that date, whereas the parliament of Vaara has not yet scheduled a date for ratification. Member states * * * * * Organisation SUECS is an intergovernmental organisation. It is governed by the Conference of Governments, which convenes regularly twice a year in a member state of choice. Daily affairs are delt with by the Board of Governors, with each member state being represented by one Governor. Until September 318, one of them acted as the organisation's Secretary General by rotation for a duration of seven months but the term was prolonged to four years with indefinite possibility of renewal and instead of the rotational scheme, he or she will be elected by the Supervisory Council with the approval of a majority of members from at least two thirds of the member states. Lastly, the Supervisory Council can be seen as the organisation's parliament. As of 3 April it has 52 members (36 from Tak, 10 from Coare, 3 from Western Shore, and 3 from Gen) who are elected or appointed according to procedures determined by each member state. Board of Governors The current members of the Board of Governors are: Secretaries General Treaties *Treaty of Er Qeet (founding treaty) category:Smalik Category:International organizations Category:SUECS